Scribblenauts: Behind the Words
by ILUVGames0920
Summary: You may know me from some game known as Scribblenauts. Yes, that's right, you are looking at the one and only Maxwell. You may have thought there was no story to it. That is, until now. This is MY Story. The REAL Story. This, is Scribblenauts.
1. The Opening

**The Opening**

Hello. You may know me from some game known as _Scribblenauts_. Yes, that's right. You are looking at the one and only Maxwell. At least, only in ScribbleTown. But, you can just call me Max. I'm a Scribblenaut-in-training, well, _was_. Now, I'm a full Scribblenaut.

You, and many other different people, probably thought there was no story to _Scribblenauts_, just some chubby little kid named Maxwell who helps people and collects Starites for no apparent reason. You probably thought that was the odds and ends of it. But, you've never seen what happened _behind the words_. And neither did anyone else. That is, until now.

I am Maxwell. And this is…

_**SCRIBBLENAUTS: BEHIND THE WORDS.**_

This is MY Story. This, is _Scribblenauts_.


	2. Was The Spectacular Utopia, YouTopia

**(Was) The Marvelous Spectacular Extravagantic Amazing Utopia, You-Topia**

Hmm, where to begin… I know! My birthplace, the marvelous Utopia, You-Topia, where "It's all about You!".

Ah, You-Topia. It was a really great place to live with minimal air pollution, calm, mild weather most of the time, and my birthplace. It was fantastic! I was living in a really tall skyscraper, much like the rest of the people in You-Topia, and I went to a top-notch middle school, Scribble Middle. Everything was perfect. You-Topia was the best city in the Cutout World, and was even more than that. I just can't explain how amazing You-Topia was! It was _that_ amazing!

…

Well, you might be wondering why I'm talking about You-Topia in the past-tense, or you might not. Well, either way, I'm just getting to that part, so shut up! I know you said something, don't pretend I'm not deaf!

I heard you!

…

Well, anyways, as I was saying, living in You-Topia was one of the best things that happened to me! The source of all You-Topia's Glitz and Glamour and Floatiness (everything in You-Topia floats, in case I didn't tell you already, which I probably didn't.) was its source of power, the ULTIMATE gem of Glory, the Greatest Treasure in all of Cut-Outs, the mystifying Scribble Star. This Star is used to harness all the energy used in You-Topia and recycle it to power You-Topia again. It stores an unbelievable amount of power capable of destroying a whole city, splitting a whole world in half, and when used directly, can tear apart the fabric of time and space…

And that's just what happened.


	3. BoozeTopia, Land of Booze

**Booze-Topia, Land of Booze**

_**Please Review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Nobody would've seen it coming. If you went back to a few years ago and tried to warn someone about the cataclysmic catastrophe, they would've just shooed you away and thought you were just some crazy homeless bum that sleeps on the roofs of cars. If you asked any one of the few remaining peoples that didn't move away after the incident what happened, they would just say that a violent rumbling from beneath YouTopia shook them awake in the middle of the morning and boom, it happened. That was always the story. Nobody could ever figure out how it happened, why it happened, or who was responsible for it. Many different people have attempted to unravel this mystery, yet no one could figure it out because YouTopia was in ruins after the incident, with no remaining evidence of the crime that took place. Besides the fact that YouTopia was COMPLETELY destroyed.

…

You must be DYING to know what happened to YouTopia, but I'm not gonna tell you. At least, not yet. But first, beg for me.

No?

Darn it, I knew you wouldn't.

None of you will beg?

Alright then, I'll just tell you anyways.

…

As I have told you before, the source of all YouTopia's power is the Scribble Star. But what happens if someone somehow was able to get underneath Utopia, where the Scribble Star lies, somehow get past the guards and security cameras and steal the Scribble Star, then somehow make haste before YouTopia is completely topples over him, for without the Scribble Star, Utopia would submerge underground where the massive chambers that monitor the Scribble Star and guard it, crushing everyone that was underground in the first place, plus the people in the buildings that toppled over from the tremendous shaking? Well, nothing _too_ bad. Well, actually, yes, it was something really bad. After You-Topia was COMPLETELY obliterated, the fool that took that Star used its power to rule the world and in the end, everyone was in great peril with no one to help them.

THE END.

…

Well, nothing like a great story with a horrible ending to satisfy your hunger, huh?

Wazzat?

You want more?

Well to tell you the truth that really isn't the end yet.

But I'm not gonna tell you what happens next unless you beg!

Beg, you fools!

BEG!

…

After YouTopia was completely obliterated, it became the hiding places and homes for homeless bums, street gangs, criminals on the run, alcohol, drug, and chocolate junkies, and those people who hang out on the side of the street and like to drink and party. Well, these people used the remaining buildings to make themselves homes and little clubs. But there were then those people that didn't move away from YouTopia or get killed from the cataclysm. These people witnessed YouTopia's "Glory Days" and have lived to see YouTopia Today, which many people have started calling it as, "Booze-Topia", Land of Booze. The people that stayed behind had actually believed that they could somehow bring YouTopia back to its, "Glory Days". Can you believe it? HA HA HAA! But they actually thought it was possible! Ha ha ha! But, um, anyways, no one succeeded in restoring YouTopia, and it remained as "Booze-Topia".

My mom was one of the people that stayed in YouTopia after the incident. I was 6 then. She was married to my dad, one of the people that were killed underground while the incident occurred. She grieved and mourned for him, she could never really move on. That's one of the reasons we stayed behind. But eventually my mom realized that "Booze-Topia" was inhospitable to raise a child in. I never really understood what was going on then, because the events kept moving so fast I missed them.

Then my mom moved to Scribble Town.


	4. Scribble Town, Home of the Scribblenauts

**Scribble Town, Home of the Scribblenauts**

So my mom moved to the nearby Scribble Town, realizing that the current YouTopia, or as it's called now "Booze-Topia" doesn't have the most suitable environment to raise a child (Me).

Scribble Town is a very humble little city, with very few buildings compared to YouTopia and no skyscrapers. It was… fascinating, to say the most. Not that it was a bad town, but compared to YouTopia, it's "Meh." But we were broke once YouTopia "fell over", and the next town was more than 1,000 rulers away! We were stuck here until YouTopia buffed up. But, fortunately, we were able to make with what we were given. We used all the money we were able to save up in case of an emergency like this and bought ourselves a humble little house. Fortunately, all the houses here were shaped like heads, and we bought the one that looked most like our family head shape.

…

Why was that fortunate you ask?

Because it just looked cool. Which isn't really fortunate, I guess, but _still_.

But anyways, back to the story.

…

My mom found a job as an architect, and we used the money from our job to furnish our little house so it could accommodate our needs. I resumed going to school at Scribble-Mentary. A new one opened up all the way over here after the incident occurred. Yes, it seems like we could get used to this place after all.

But there was one thing I always desired. The thing that Scribble Town was known for:

Scribblenauts.

Scribblenauts were like the heroes of the town. No one knew where they came from, or why they were here. But any time someone needed helping, a Scribblenaut would appear out of nowhere and help them. They needed nothing in return, just the satisfactory feeling that they helped someone. As I grew up, I always knew that I wanted to be a Scribblenaut.

Fast-Forward to that fateful day when I was 11.

On that one eventful day when I just needed to take a crap.


	5. The Stall That None Used

**The Stall that None Used.**

Fast-forward to that fateful day when I was 11. The fateful day that changed my life, when all I wanted to do was take a crap.

I was in Math class, bored out of my mind from the useless multiplication that I had been learning 5 years ago and hadn't stopped learning since. That's when the Lunch Bell rang. Everybody rushed out of class to get into the Cafeteria and see what they would be eating today. I was the last one out of class. As I calmly walked into the hallway full of screaming kids, I had the sudden urge to take a crap. Hmm… now where was that bathroom again? I looked around and had found the Boy's Bathroom at last. I walked straight inside, into the first stall on the row and began crapping.

Midway through I heard someone enter the bathroom. I heard footsteps walking toward my stall and stop. I saw some shoes through the hole at the bottom of my stall. Then they walked away as I heard the sound of footsteps getting softer and the sound of a door opening and closing. Well that was strange. There are clearly other stalls available. Why would whoever that was enter and exit the bathroom after they found out that this stall was occupied. Ah well. Probably not my problem.

…

And I was right. It wasn't my problem. Until I accidentally and unknowingly interfered.

Now just continue reading. This is where it starts getting interesting.

Well, as if this story wasn't interesting enough as it is already, but that's beside the point.

…

After I had finished taking my crap, I noticed that there wasn't any toilet paper.

Damn it.

No wonder why nobody used this stall! I facepalmed myself. I mean really, by now you'd think the maintenance man or someone would've came in and supplied a fresh new roll of toilet paper like they do with all the other stalls.

Well this sucks.

…

Er, this isn't really the exciting part yet, but just you wait!

…

I just decided to flush the toilet already. I pushed down the little knob-thing on the toilet that flushes it, and you wouldn't believe what happened next.

…

Come on, just guess, guess!

Nope!

Nuh-uh.

Getting colder!

What? How could you have known?

What do you mean you "Saw it coming"?

Well I'm sorry I couldn't surprise you!

Man!

…

The floor below the toilet suddenly gave way and sent the toilet zipping down a long narrow tube, with me still on it! I mean, this was some seriously crazy stuff dude. I grabbed the toilet seat and screamed my ass off as I fell down the long tube into a slanted trampoline, which threw me on a conveyor belt. I know, I mean WTF? I didn't wanted to see where this conveyor belt led to, so I tried getting off the Toilet. But when I tried to get off, I was stuck! I looked down and saw that there were straps across my legs and arms! I was tied to the Toilet! I was on a conveyor belt, which ended at God knows where! I twisted my head around and saw that the conveyor belt led to a dead end! This was the end of me for sure! And worse, my pants were missing! Well, fine, that wasn't as bad given the circumstances, but still! I fell of the end of the conveyor belt, still strapped to the toilet, as I closed my eyes and awaited my impending doom. I felt myself falling, falling, and then, I stopped.

I opened one eye. And then I opened the other. Halleluiah! I stopped falling! I looked to my sides, and saw to enormous robotic claws holding the toilet in place. I sighed of relief. The robot claws moved left, carrying me somewhere. Then they dropped me. I looked down and saw… nothing. My relief was short-lived. I started panicking once more as I started gasping for air. I was falling, falling, struggling to remain calm, and continued falling, until I landed on an enormous trampoline which rocketed me skyward. I looked up and saw light. I was relieved once more. Er, not that kind of relief. I flew closer to the light. And closer, and closer, until BAM! I stopped. I looked around me and saw 4 close tight glass walls surrounding me. All of a sudden a screen dropped down. In glowing green letters it said, "Authentication Required". In my confusion and shock of everything that's happened so far, I just said, "Where's my pants?" The screen then said, "Authentication Pass". A robot hand approached me with my pants and put them on. I know, right? DOUBLE WTF? I started falling once more. I looked below and saw a giant tub of soapy water. So this is what they're gonna do to me huh? I didn't know who was "they", but I did know that I was going to die in a watery grave! I started screaming once more until I started slowing down. Once I was at a distance where my nose could almost touch the water, stopped falling. I looked to my sides and saw nothing. I looked up and the same robot hand holding my legs. Phew. Another sigh of relief. But then I was dropped into the water once more.

Well this sure solves the toilet paper problem just fine.

Under the water, I could feel the straps falling off. I got off the toilet and started swimming rapidly towards the surface. Once I hit the surface, I saw a platform at the edge of the giant tub. I swam as fast as I could towards the surface. Once on dry land, I coughed up the water in my breathing pipe. I got up and looked around. Then the platform started moving. After it stopped on a long beam that went both ways, I decided to go left. The beam had rails on the sides. I continued walking until I heard some people talking. I saw a door and peeked in through the window. I saw some people—wait a minute, they were my _teachers_! They looked around like something was wrong. One of them got up and started walking toward the door. Oh no. I stopped peeking and ran as fast as I could toward the left. I kept running, passing by doors until I found the last door on the beam and I ran inside and shut the door behind me. But I didn't read the sign in front of the door.

It said UNAUTHORIZED PERSONEL KEEP AWAY.


	6. Escape From Scribble HQ

**Escape From Scribble HQ**

I took a crap in the stall without toilet paper. I flushed. Now I'm here, trying to GTFO wherever I am in. I locked myself in this room because my unexpected entrance into this place caused commotion with the teachers (whom I have NO idea why they're here) Hopefully nobody saw me… but until then I'm staying here, whatever this room is for.

I looked around and decided to check out what was in this room. I found an array of metal drawers on the wall in the back of the room. The drawers had labels on them, A-Z. I checked each drawer but none of the titles of the envelopes (those big brownish-yellow ones) seemed of any interest.

Until I got to P.

One of the envelopes was labeled, PROJECTS. I pulled out the envelope. Inside were a bunch of folders and loose papers. But one of the folders was of interest. It, unlike the other manila envelopes, was light lime green, with 5 visible hexagons on front, almost in the shape of some sort of paw. The hexagon in the middle was red. Instead of having no binding like the other folders, this one had a plastic coil as a binding, almost like a notebook. And the label on this folder was two very important words that would forever change my life. The label read:

Project Scribblenaut.

I had decided that I would be taking the _whole_ envelope home, just in case the other folders were also important. I hid the envelope under my shirt. I walked over to the door. I looked through the window, but I couldn't see any people, at least, not in my line of view. I slowly unlocked the door. I pushed it open just a crack, and looked again. There were a lot of security guards and teachers roaming around the wide beam that served as a hallway. Thank God I was in the last room in the "hallway". I slowly made my way out the door, and-

BAM!

Someone had seen me! They were coming this way! I couldn't go back in the room, they probably had the key to unlock the door. So I did the only thing I could do. RUN! I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the end of the beam. The guy who saw me signaled the others. They started chasing me down. I looked over the edge and was relieved to find a long ladder going down into the deep black nothingness. Damn, how deep did this place go anyways? I flew down the ladder and found that the ladder didn't lead anywhere! I looked up and saw the people going down the ladder. So I jumped off and fell on a conveyor belt. Say, this looked familiar… I looked to the beginning of the conveyor belt. A slanted trampoline. I looked to the top of the trampoline. A long, long narrow tube. This was how I entered this hellhole! I followed to the end of the conveyor belt and jumped off. I looked to my sides and saw the robot claws closing in on me. I climbed onto one of the arms and started climbing up. I twisted my head around and saw the whole school staff. Standing on the sides on the conveyor belt, dumbfounded. I yelled out, "Ha ha ha! SUCKERS!" As I continued to climb up the robot arm until I reached a wall. It seemed that the robot arm was controlled by an automated pulley system. I climbed up the ropes until I reached the roof. At last! I touched the roof. The panel was loose. Finally, I can escape this hellhole once and for all! I pushed the panel open and climbed out and found I was in the middle of the Study Hall. Phew! I escaped! Everyone was staring at me. I quickly walked out of the room and into Science.

I sat down in my seat. "Mr. Maxwell, you're late." My teacher said. I didn't respond. I was just relieved to have escaped that hellhole! But wait, she looks familiar- ohmygosh! She's one of the teachers that chased me down back there. I just hope she didn't recognize my face. I made sure I still had the envelope under my shirt. I looked and- oh noes!

The envelope was missing!

I checked frantically around the floor, but I couldn't find it. "Looking for something, Mr. Maxwell?" I sat back down. "Erm, no, I just dropped my pencil, that's all. My teacher went on to explain astronomy and such. But I couldn't help but wonder where that damn envelope was! "Mr. Maxwell, I'd like to see you after class please!"

Oh noes.


	7. The Log Book

**The Log Book  
**

PLEASE Review! Remember, your reviews give me the motivation to write! I almost lost motivation for only getting one review on my second chapter!

Oh noes. I just escaped from- some factory under the school and I stole some papers saying something about a Project Scribblenaut. Unfortunately for me, I dropped the papers somewhere, and I think my teacher may be on to me.

That was a terrifying moment for me. As the final school bell rang, and I slowly made my way to the teacher's desk, everyone else around me being oblivious to my situation and making their way out of here, while I was making my way through the traffic to the Teacher's Desk. I eventually reached the desk, and waited as everyone left before I said, "What's up?" The teacher said, "I saw you drop something." He said as he put something on his desk. Wait a minute, that's the envelope! I looked at it confused. "This _is _yours, isn't it, Maxwell?" He asked me. I just stared at the envelope. A part of my mind wanted to take the envelope, but the other part didn't want to lie to Mr. Knots about the envelope. But I let my curiosity get the best of me. I grabbed the envelope and just said, "Thank you," to Mr. Knots. I saw him wink at me. What did that mean? I sure hope he's not gay… or maybe he is! That's why he was being nice to me all these years! Nah. I know he's not gay. Just messing with ya.

My mom picked me up from school. We got to our place and as soon as I stepped foot in our house, I zipped right up to my room. I did my homework really fast; I didn't even care if my answer were right or not. What? Why did I do my homework if I didn't even care if I got an F on it? Well, I wasn't thinking straight at the time, but anyways, I was so excited and nervous to see what I might find in this very special envelope. I carefully opened the green envelope, and released its contents onto my bed. What was inside this envelope was a bunch of papers with complicated, ineligible words that the average 11-Year Old couldn't read, of which I am highly.

But, I also found a green notebook with some hexagons on it like on the design of the envelope. Except that red hexagon in the middle was missing. Don't know why, but anyways I opened the Notebook and began reading. It was in a diary format, which each page being a diary entry. Some of the first pages were missing. I read the first date:

_11/11/95_

I continued:

_Project Scribblenaut Log Book Entry #: 03_

Wait a minute_… _it, this is a _Log Book_? I looked at the notebook once more. Looks more like a Journal to me.

_We, the staff of 5__th__ Cell, have been discussing for quite some time now about a __**Project Scribblenaut**__. If our efforts prove fruitful, this will benefit all of Paper-kind! But right now, the idea is still in its __Pre-Gamma__ stage. Not even Alpha. We have decided that we will continue to work on this __**Project Scribblenaut**__ and continue to work at it until it takes full flight. But right now, we're going to have to keep quiet about its existence. We wouldn't want any commotion with the city folk now would we? We created this Log Book to keep record of this Project… in case anyone gets any ideas, or in case anyone "forgot" about this _

5th Cell? Commotion with the City Folk? Keeping Quit? Pre-Gamma? Project Scribblenaut? Fruitful? Existence? Discussing? Have? What could all of this mean? I HAD to read on.

_11/23/95_

_Project Scribblenaut Log Book Entry #: 04_

_We have continued to work at __**Project Scribblenaut**__ until it was complete. We have decided to place our headquarters in the middle of __You-Topia__. A certain __Scribble Star__Power Source__ there has been catching our eye for quite some time now. We must make sure no one finds out about our plan. We have disguised our HQ as an Elementary School. Only those who knew about this Project would have access to our HQ._

Wow, this seems interesting… wait, there's something crossed out here. Oh well, if its in pen, then I guess they couldn't have taken it out. I cannot read what it says, but its probably unimportant. Moving on…

_12/5/95_

_Project Scribblenaut Log Book Entry #: 05_

_**Project Scribblenaut**__ is going as planned. We are still planning on how to __get our hands on the Scribble Star __into the underground labyrinths which hold the __Scribble Star__ Power Source and reach a comfortable distance from the __Scribble Star__ Power Source in which we can study and observe it without any… "mishaps" occurring. Someone had the idea to __disguise as__ send in our top scientists into the labyrinths where we will be monitoring them from our giant radar and lead them to the chamber __holding the Scribble Star __monitoring the __Scribble Star__ Power Source so we can learn more about this amazing Source of Power._

This seems interesting… it appears to be written at a much faster pace than the other Log Book Entries with much more mistakes. Hmm…

I slowly flipped the page, but then I felt really sleepy and crashed on the bed with the Log Book resting on my side.


	8. Return to Scribble HQ

**Return to Scribble HQ**

_I woke up. I stretched my arms and got out of bed. I walked downstairs and found some people in suits barging into our house! They grabbed my arms and tied me up and pushed me in their van. I screamed. Where was my Mom? They walked away from the van and went inside. They must be here to steal all our stuff! I screamed and wiggled around. I peeked in through the window. The suited men walked out of my house carrying a notebook. The Log Book! I wasn't finished reading it yet! I screamed and yelled and tried using all my strength to break free…_

I woke up in a cold sweat. What a strange dream! I got out of bed and tried to open the door. Locked. I made sure it wasn't stuck by doing what I always do. I stood a good few feet from the door, and with all my might charged at the locked exit. I stumbled backwards and fell on my… butt. In a fury, I grabbed the doorknob and shook as hard as I could. Nothing. Damn it. I opened the light and tried opening my window. Also locked. I peeked through the window and saw… nothing. Just empty nothingness. How strange. I fell on my bed. WTF was going on! I rolled around on my bed. Then I saw the notebook. I picked it up. I might as well read some more of the logs. I opened the book. Empty. I frantically flipped through the pages of the book. Nothing. Nothing. NOTHING! Again, WTF was going on! I threw the book on the ground and stomped on it and jumped on it and sat on it. I grabbed it and tried to rip it in half. Stupid spiral binding. But hello, what have we here? I saw something shiny in the binding. I put my index finger into it and pushed out… a key! A small, silver key! Halleluiah! Thank you God! I quickly walked over to the door. I tried opening the door with the key, but… it didn't fit! This key was too bulky and round! DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT! I sat back down on my bed. My eyes wandered around the room for something to help me. That's when I eyed the locked window. It was big enough for me to fit through… hmm… Locked window, a key that didn't fit in the door… I think I've got my means of escape!

OK, I'm pretty sure that's not where the key goes, but whatevs. I've got my means of escape! I jumped out the window and started falling through the blue sky and white clouds. But wait, we live in a one-story house! I continued falling until I fell by some pulleys and wires. I grabbed onto one of the wires and tried to stop myself from falling. Somehow the blue sky was pulled up like a curtain and revealed a familiar black nothingness. Before I got the time to grasp my surroundings… OUCH! ROPE BURN! I let go of the wire and fell flat onto a metal beam. I slowly got up and brushed myself off with my hands. I tasted iron in my mouth and my hands and knees were sore and bloody, but that wasn't important right now, because I heard something. I looked to my left and saw some people headed this way! They had found me! I ran across the other side of the beam, the part I never went to before. I looked through the windows for a room with no people. I found a room with a guard in front. If there was a guarded the door, that must mean that no one is inside. The guard was sleeping, so I quickly sneaked inside and locked the door. I jammed it shut with some chairs and sat down on the floor. I thought for a moment. This place seemed familiar… of course! It was that factory again! But wait… why am I here again? I don't remember returning to this dump…

Ugh, my head hurt. Maybe I just need some fresh air… I was about to open the door when I remembered the situation I was in. My thoughts were cloudy and my head felt stuffed up. What was going on here? I fell on my hands and knees. Ouch… I fell full on the floor. Maybe I just need some rest… Wait. I sniffed the air. Something smelled funny. I started crawling around on all fours. Where did that smell come from? And how did I get in here? I was confused. But I just continued crawling until I hit a wall. I rubbed my head. Aw man, I'm so confused I wasn't even able to see this wall. But wait. I sniffed harder. I looked down. A vent! I could almost see the poison smoke drifting out of it. So now this is what they're gonna do? They're gonna feed me poisonous gas until I finally die in here. Well I won't be dying anytime soon. I took the chairs I used to block the door to block the vent. Why did I block the door anyways? Ah well. As long as I don't die in here from poisonous gas, I'm safe. Now I can get my thoughts back in order. I looked towards the vent I blocked with chairs. Wait, why'd I block a vent with chairs? I took the chairs away and used one of them to sit on. I looked around. Where am I? My eyes became fogged up. I rubbed them. Ah, that was better. Maybe I should pace a bit. I paced around the room until I tripped on the floor. Wait, what? I looked behind me. Something was coming out of the floor! OK, that's seriously messed. Have I been on booze or something? I better get out of this room. I was gonna open the door, but it was locked. Oh great, am I gonna die in this room? I looked at the thing that came out of the floor. It was green. With a spiral binding. With 5 hexagons on front. It was shiny. Ooh, shiny!

_I grabbed the notebook out of its stand. What is this? Hey, the door opened. Who are those guys in suits? Hey, where are you taking me? Give me back that notebook! Hey, why are you guys backing away? You don't like? Hey, what's this? A black pen? Hey, its pouring out ink! Looks like it used up all its ink. I better put it back. Ooh, shiny air vent on the wall! I… need… shiny… ouch! I think I broke it. Hey, I think I forgot how to breathe. Why is the air purple?... Hey! Who turned the lights off? Oh, I think its nap time! I better go to sleep._


End file.
